jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valandil Ar-Feiniel
"'''Ad impossibilia nemo tenetur'"'' Valandil Ar-Feiniel, or Tantalus Ashla as he was previously recognised, is a Dark Jedi Assassin renowned throughout the Universe as the 'True Assassin'. He is correlated to his offensive on Coruscant, where he managed to dispatch several significant buildings single-handed, utilising Class-A Thermal Detonators. Amongst the debris included the Sith Temple that coordinated the directions of the Sith Faction, the Governing Building and the Surveillance Centre. Synonymously he managed to assassinate the contemporary Manda'lor and kill several of the officials of the planet. Rumored to have been a Jedi- his previous endeavours betray no such manner, solely a cold hearted demeanour. But this is refutable, as to the psychological ramafications of The Art of Assassination which influence one immersed in the shroud of these Arts. Immoral? Perhaps, but the realms of the mind are infinite. That statement truely defines this boisterous yet calculative character. Appearance The True Assassin despises armour, firm of the belief that it demonstrates lack of confidence. Though his protection lies with his cunning, wisdom, intelligence and skill in the Force and especially with the blade. He wears a simple white cloak, that conceals most of his body, compromising a hood. That he wears perpetually. His has brown longish hair and a similar eye colour. On his back reside various intricate tatoos, indicating his heritage as a Sith, deriving from his mother. Despite being half Echani, he lacks the prevailing characteristic of his heritage, silver hair. This anomally derives from the dominance of his father's alleles. His physique can be described as athletic, due to the several years of training and the generic effort required to accomplish in hs profession. Equipment and Weaponry Equipment 3 Thermal Detonators Weapons Strapped on his back by a leather sheath and belt type object that traverses diagonally around his chest and back resides the Cortosis Short Blade embossed with the insignia of the True Assassin. This blade is unique in every aspect, composed of refined cortosis it is capable of resilience towards a lightsaber for a great amount of time. The blades abrasiveness is constituted by the sharp and precise blade it harbours. A metaphor to describe Valandil's manner in the realm of assassination. Laconic. Precise. Effective. The blade is embellished by the insignia of the True Assassin, a symbol utilised in the past- rarely seen during his era. But a symbol of fear nonetheless. Conforming to the prevailing weaponry of Jen'Jidai, Jedi and Sith, he is armed with two shoto variation lightsabers. Such selected for their fluency due to their size and permittance of intricate maneuvers and offensives. The lightsabers are constituted by a white blade, forged by a mysterious crystal provided to him by his master with properties that enhance his ability in the Force. Valandil also possesses a Sc'rath which he has named 'Ajax', gifted to him by his good friend Lord Pyros. The Sc'rath is made out of the finest Crystalline, the edges of the pentagonal blade were strengthened by beskar that ran down said edges, glistening at their razor sharp apex, contrasting with the light colored crystal. A rod of the metal could be seen down the center, with small sort of tributaries sprouting off the main, like a root.. as though the smith had made a whole and poured the hot metal down it, the beskar branching out and firmly setting itself within the crystalline.. making it more durable, less likely that the crystal would shatter on an impact. The hilt was beautifully bound with the finest black leather, inlaid with silver wisps, and the characteristic spike that came off the crossbar was prominent, bent in slightly to form the perfect niche for catching a blade. Assassin's Armguards The twin armguards are composed of plastoid, a material that renders the armguards light and fluent. They cover the forearm segment of the arm, approximately until the location of the elbow, in order to prevent the restriction of the joint. The plastoid "base" is covered in precise layers of refined cortosis, therefore carrying the capability of extinguishing lightsabers and other related light weapons. Upon the cortosis, silver has been utilised to ornate the armguards, creating a tribal weave patern. Merely decoration. Beneath the arm-guards resides a sharp, thin blade, extending to 6 inches. The blade is composed of an alloy, constituted by beskar and cortosis. The blades extend by the provocation of the ring finger, which activates a spring circuit, that causes the blade to be released form its concealed position. Personal Starfighter Z-95 Headhunter Valandil has modified the Z-95 Headhunter, equipping the craft with recent software and powerful devices, installing a cloaking device and a Hyperdrive System. He has named his craft 'Chimera'. Production information Length 11.8 meters2 Maximum acceleration 2,780 G MGLT 75 MGLT Maximum speed (atmosphere) 1,150 km/h Engine unit(s) Incom 2a fission engines (4) Hyperdrive system 3.0 Class Hyperdrive Armament Linked Taim & Bak KX5 laser cannons (2) Krupx MG5 concussion missile launchers (2) Homing Missiles Cloaking Device Yes Shield System Deflector Shield Crew Pilot (1) Cargo capacity 85 kg Consumables 1 day Usage Role(s) Space superiority Reconnaissance Bomber Close air support Training The Birth of an Anomaly (under cosntruction) The Ascension of the Light (under cosntruction) The Redemption of Darkness (under cosntruction) Notable Assassinations (under cosntruction) Category:Characters